


(Un)expected surprises

by korepers



Series: FE3H fic series [10]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korepers/pseuds/korepers
Summary: Sylvain Jose Gautier didn't think that love was made for him.





	(Un)expected surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for mistakes in the worldbuilding. Also, as always... this wasn't betaed lmao

If the north of Faerghus is cold in general, the Margravate of Gautier is even colder. Winter is especially hard there, and it used to be especially bloody when the kingdom disputed the territory with the warriors from Sreng. Now, winter can just be winter.

Sylvain loves winter as much as he detests the heat, marvelled at the snow, watching it fall from his bedroom.

The bad thing about winter, though, is that it’s way more difficult to receive guests. And he is missing a very specific one, lately.

As if by divine providence, Sylvain sees something, someone, moving not very far from his castle. He hasn’t been told about this visitor, so he knows who they are. His vassals know how much Sylvain loves it when Felix surprises him like this.

Everyone’s used to it, to them, at this point.

So he runs, like when they were teenagers, unknowingly training for an unexpected war that almost killed them all. He runs, and runs, his expression one of pure joy, unadulterated, because he doesn’t have to pretend with Felix. He never has.

Sylvain doesn’t wait until Felix arrives to his doorstep. He just keeps running, and running, to the point that Felix’s lieges get startled when they see him. Felix just gets off his horse, calmly, trying not to look at him too directly.

Sylvain knows that Felix is smiling.

“You’re going to catch a cold, idiot.”

Sylvain doesn’t answer, doesn’t tease him about caring, doesn’t even try to remark the obvious, that he is no idiot and that he used to the harsh climate. He just hugs Felix, because he has missed him, because he is glad to see him. Nobody even flinches at the gesture, because again, they are used to it.

Sylvain was never too close to his own father, but after his death, the household feels way more lonely. He knows that Felix understands the feeling perfectly.

They are not overly affectionate in public. Casual affection is fine, they are old friends after all. Sylvain is no fool, though, and even if Felix convinces himself that nobody notices, Sylvain knows that everyone is aware of the kind of relationship they have.

Nobody bats an eye when he apologizes for “stealing Felix away'', one of his charming smiles on his lips. Just knowing smiles, complicit glances, because it’s a widely known secret that Sylvain Jose Gautier is the man that has been able to defrost the icy and biting Felix Hugo Fraldarius.

Felix wasn’t always like this, of course. He used to be such a sweet kid, looking up to the slightly older Sylvain with the purest of smiles. Following him around, innocently, a smile on his lips. Felix got progressively colder, even more after his brother Glenn died, after their friend and now king Dimitri showed them all a part of his inner shadows.

Sylvain had always been a little jealous of the good relationship that Felix had with both his brother and Dimitri, but after what happened, he considered himself lucky. Yeah, maybe his own brother, Miklan, had tried to kill him five or six times. Maybe as a kid he had wished that Felix looked at him more. Blessed with suck, that’s Sylvain, alright.

None of it matters anymore, now that they’re older, war looking like a distant nightmare, Felix’s fingers on Sylvain’s red hair, caressing it with more gentleness than he would like to admit, getting rid of the snow that contrasts against such a fiery color.

“Missed you.” Sylvain murmurs against Felix’s lips, taking his sweet time to feel Felix’s tiny smile thoroughly, a prize for him and him alone.

“Me too…” Felix whispers, and Sylvain blinks in surprise, his expression getting softer a second later.

“Did I hear that right? Did you just admit-”

“No. Screw you.”

Sylvain kisses him again, and again. He caresses Felix’s long hair, his ponytail gone in a second. He compliments his soft skin, that gets warmer with every word. It’s not forced, it’s not his usual flirting. This feels genuine, natural, so much that Sylvain can feel himself blushing.

Felix gasps when Sylvain touches under his clothes, his skin warm against Sylvain’s fingers. Sylvain’s amber eyes pierce through Felix’s brown ones, a reminder as he touches a scar on Felix’s side.

“I’ll be waiting for you, always. Wait for me in return, okay?”

Felix nods once, twice, his face flushed, surprisingly out of words. That’s more like the Felix he used to be, way before the nightmare started. With Felix, Sylvain feels that he can be himself, too, not having to pretend for the sake of his family, or his own insecurities. Not having to marry a woman he doesn’t love, to have children for the sake of his crest and his lineage.

Sylvain didn’t think that life had love reserved for him, but as Felix looks at him with a badly concealed fondness on his face, he realises that he doesn’t really mind this surprising turn of events.

**Author's Note:**

> That paired ending KILLED ME
> 
> I like comments more than i like kudos tbh
> 
> My fanfic sideblog (on tumblr) is @prayforfroot  
My main one is @eskuhotzak


End file.
